24fandomcom-20200223-history
Coffee Run
Coffee Run is title of the first season of The Rookie. It premiered on , the day after 24: Season 6 premiered on Fox in the United States. It introduced Jason Blaine, a new rookie agent working at CTU Los Angeles, striving to get in some field work. There were three episodes made, each being released weekly. Episode guide Episode One: 9:12 a.m.-9:22 a.m. Premiered: Jason Blaine, a new recruit, discovered terrorist information concerning Jamal bin Muhammed. Jason reported it to his superior at CTU, Angie Lawson. Angie told him to take a break, but Jason said that he had to report this to Field Ops. Angie reminded him that he had been there for merely 20 hours, and he lamented that it was similar to a medical intern. Suddenly, a man named Alton interrupted them, saying that there was a situation in the Gulf. He said that he wanted Angie and another worker named Townshend in the situation room. He told Jason, referring to him as Rookie, to get them all some coffee. Walking down a busy street, Jason called a coffee place and told them that he needed to place an order for pick up. As he did, he got another call. It was Angie, asking for two more coffees. She reassured him that he'll get his shot. Jason helped an older lady, Maude, with her dog, and managed to pull her back from a curb before she could be run down by a fast-moving car. Jason told her to be careful, and moved on. He received a text message from Angie, telling him to get another green tea. He arrived at the coffee shop, and saw the same car that had almost run down Maude pull up. Several men got out, and Jason realized that they had guns. He took the coffees out the shop's back door, and called Angie, telling her that her thought some guys were trying to attack the Merchant Security Bank. He said that he'll check it out, but Angie reminded him that it was not his job. Jason told her to send back-up, and Angie tried to remind him that their branch of CTU "does not exist." Jason assured her that they wouldn't find out who he was, but Angie reminded him that he didn't have a gun. Episode Two: 9:22 a.m.-9:24 a.m. Premiered: Maude arrived at the bank and was greeted by a teller, who stroked her dog. Then, the robbers bursted into the bank and told everyone to get down. They shot the security camera so their actions could not be seen. Everyone screamed as they fell to the floor. The teller threw herself over Maude to protect her. The bank security guard, a large man with a mustache, knelt on the floor and gave up his gun. He put it on the floor and laid down like everyone else. One of the robbers jumped onto the counter and yelled "15 seconds!" Another told a woman not to move or she will die. Maude's dog whimpered and tried to run away. A third robber says he does not want to shoot the people, then retracted his statement - "Screw that, we do want to shoot you!" pointing his gun at the people threateningly. The robber on the counter updated his allies: "Let's go - 30 seconds!" Jason sneaked into the bank through a back door. Back at CTU, Angie sent a call to LAPD telling them of the attack. Maude's dog began to bark, and one of the robbers removed his mask and yelled at the dog to be quiet. One of the other robbers told him to "forget the damn dog." Jason, after creeping up some stairs, saw a woman on the floor and told her not to make a sound. The robber without a mask on got angry and shot at a poster. People screamed. One of the others told him that they don't have time for this. The robber on the counter yelled "60 seconds, let's go!" The camera panned around to witness an explosion in one of the vaults set up by the robbers, followed by two of them running in who begin to steal bags of money. Jason snuck up behind a desk and called Angie on his phone, which he put on the desk. She listened in on the rest of the situation. He looked around the side of the desk and saw the security guard's gun still on the floor. He nervously looked up at the robbers. Episode Three: 9:24 a.m.-9:35 a.m. Premiered: The robbers finished raiding the bank vault and started to head for the exit. Jason emerged from hiding and stealthily jumped over a counter and grabbed the security guard's gun on the floor. He used it to immobilize two of the robbers. A third robber shot at him a few times and missed, then took a woman hostage. Jason fiercely pointed his gun at the robber and scared the woman, who appeared to faint, allowing Jason to kill him before the robber knew what happened and could fire. An LAPD SWAT team arrived and arrested the fourth robber, who was half way out of the door. As the SWAT team moved in, Jason assumed a prone position, and told them that he had identification when they saw his gun. He stood up, and told the team he "was never here." He asked the leader of the SWAT team if he could leave through the back, then exited the building, displaying his CTU ID card to the SWAT team members. Jason then grabbed the coffee and headed back to CTU. When Jason entered the Situation Room, Alton complained that it took him "a half hour to get coffee." Alton sarcastically suggested hiring the old woman, who took credit for foiling the bank robbery. Jason exited the room in silence, while Alton further complained that the coffee was cold. Dramatis personae Starring * Jeremy Ray Valdez as Jason Blaine * Eric Beck as Alton Maxwell * Palmer Davis as Angie Lawson Guest starring * Sammy Sheik as Jamal bin Muhammed * Kay D'Arcy as Maude * Unknown as Townshend * May Charters as Bank teller * Unknown as Bank security * Unknown as Bank hostage * Jeff Henry as Bank robber 1 * Jared Day as Bank robber 2 * Anthony Molinari as Bank robber 3 * Unknown as LAPD SWAT team leader Background information and notes * A note on Jason's PDA informs the audience that Coffee Run occurs on the 15th January 2007, the day that the first episode premiered. External links * [http://www.fox.com/24/degreerookie/index.htm Watch The Rookie] Category:Seasons Category:The Rookie